4 years and a changed Sailor later
by Shepard.Commander87
Summary: what do you do when you think your alone, and have no one to turn to? do you flee, or go against it, see what Serena does! SereDar rated M for later chapters! New! please read and review!
1. One Tragic Day

Warning You may not like the first chapter because it all goes against Serena but it gets better!!!

Chapter 1

One Tragic Day

"Serena, we can't do this anymore." Said the firey goddess known as Rei.

"You can't do what anymore?" Serena asked her and her group of friends.

"There is no possible way that you can be the past princess and the future queen Serena! We can't follow you anymore!" Her friend Lita screamed at her with tears in her eyes.

"So what are you trying to say?!" she screamed at them all, "We want you to leave Serena…" Said the tall man in black who was her long lost love. "You too Darien? How could you?!" as he began to walk up to the group and snaked his arm around Rei's waist and kissed her lightly on the neck.

"What?! What are you doing?!!" Serena screamed at her love, "I'm sorry Serena, but I should've told you, I'm sorry." Darien said to her.

"Fine… if that's what you all want, then FINE! I'll leave and never come back!" she screamed at them, eyes filled with tears.

After the talk with her "friends" she began to run home. She ran as fast as she could, as to try to forget about what everyone had said to her, and she began to run, and run as fast as the wind and she thought to herself, _Rini! Rini is the only one who hasn't said anything horrible to me; I don't know what I would do without her. _Without her noticing, she was already in her room and lying on her bed so out of it that Rini had walked in and heard her sobs and wondered what had been going on.

"What's the matter Serena?" Rini had said to her in pure innocence, "Nothing Rini, go back to bed." She said to her trying hard not to show her tears, yet that didn't work very well for her. "You're lying, what's wrong just tell me!" Rini screamed at her, "MY FRIENDS HATE ME, MY BOYFRIEND LEFT ME FOR REI WITHOUT A THOUGHT, OH YEAH AND THEY DON'T WANT ME AS THEIR LEADER OR SAILOR MOON ANYMORE, AND ALSO THEY WANT ME TO LEAVE! CAN'T FORGET ABOUT THAT ONE!" she said to her screaming in between sobs.

"You must have gotten it wrong, that can't be true, why would they do such a thing?" Rini said in tears now herself. "I don't know, but I'm not staying to find out that's all I know, I'm leaving right now and taking the next plane to London." She had told the young girl who as destined to one day be her daughter. Even though that dream may not come to be, she still loved her and protected her as such.

"Rini, come with me, you're the only one who still loves me and cares for me for who I truly am, we can go together, I will go to school and take care of you I promise.

"Really? You want me to go with you?! Alright then! I'll pack my things and we can leave as soon as possible!" Rini said excitedly, but had no idea what was in store for them.

_Before we leave I have to write a letter to my family and even Darien and my friends letting them know why I am doing what I am doing, and that I'll be fine, not that Darien or my friends will care. _ She said to herself. As she finished her thoughts, she sat down at the vanity in her room to write the separate letters to her family and friends.

"I guess I'll start mom and dad's first." As she said this she began to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I want you to know that I am okay and that I will be fine. I am leaving to go to London, because I think I need a different pace of life and I think that Japan has too much for me here right now. I am taking Rini with me and I will go to school there and take care of her. I want you to know that what I am doing is not your fault I am doing this for me and me only. I also want you to know that I love you, and Sammy very much and tell him he can have my room. I will love you always. _

_Love, _

_ Serena _

Next she wrote a letter to the girls.

_Guys, _

_ I want you to know that I am leaving, even though you may not care, but I still want you to know, because even though you all hate me, and some betrayed me I still love you all deeply with my heart and that will never change, I promise that. I left something on my bed for all of you even though I know you guys might not want it but I thought it would be useful and I was waiting for Christmas to give it to you all but I guess that day will never come. Ami, I hope you become a great and successful doctor that you have always wanted to be. Lita, I wish you the best of luck in life and I love you very much and I hope you become a great person and also hope you become the chef you have always wanted to be. Mina, well you were like a sister to me, and that will never change. I wish you the best of luck in life, and please take care of all of them. Rei, I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world especially for you and Darien, I guess it is true that some things aren't meant to be. Well I must get going I have a flight to catch, love you all. _

_Love, _

_ Serena_

And lastly, she wrote to her true love.

_Darien, _

_I want you to live life to the fullest be as happy as you can be and love like there is no tomorrow, even if that love isn't meant for me. I wish you and Rei all the best in the world and hope that you two will find happiness. I wanted you to know that Rini has decided to come with me, she thinks that there is nothing left for her here and I just thought you had a right to know more than anyone else, and lastly, I want you to know that I love you always loved you and will love you till my last breath, even if you don't feel the same. I will always love you. _

_Love Always, _

_Usako_

As she finished writing her last note, she began to cry again, but this time full out sobs almost screaming in agony from the pain that was ripping her heart apart. As soon as Rini heard this she headed straight for Serena's room held her and told her to get ready if we planed on catching a plane, she nodded in agreement and started to quickly pack her things, only the things she needed, her sailor locket, disguise pen clothes, hair stuff and four pictures, one of Rini and her, her family, her and her friends, and one of her and Darien. As she looked at her room she smiled one last time and said goodbye to her old world and looked toward her new life in London.

At the Airport

"Two tickets please." Serena said to the woman at the desk. " To where miss?" the lady responded, "London please, two one way." "No round trip miss?" the woman said, "No well be there for a while." She said to her as the woman handed her the tickets and waited for their plane to arrive.

"Serena?" Rini said to her, "Hmm?" "Are we ever going to go back to Tokyo?" she asked her, "I don't know maybe one day, but who knows." She said to Rini as they got called on to their flight and waited to arrive to their new home.

In London

"Umm, excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could rent me a room for the night?" Serena asked the hotel attendant, "Sure! Just one? Oh, is this your daughter?" the nice man asked her, "Oh no she is my sister Rebecca right?" Rini looked at her unsure at first, but knew she could trust her, "Yup!" she said with a big smile on her face. "and you name miss?" "My name is Sarah, Sarah Davis, we're from the U.S." "Ohh Americans! So will that be credit or debit?" "That will be debit Mr.?" she asked him nicely. "My name is Mr. Hale, sorry for being so rude." "No it's fine thank you Mr. Hale, so our room is where?" "Your room number is 34 b." he said to the two. "Thanks Mr. Hale!" Rini said to him. "You're welcome young lady! Have a good nights sleep okay?" "We will, thanks." They said as they headed up to their room.

"So what is up with the weird names all of a sudden?" Rini said to her, "We are Americans now, luckily they teach us English in school." Serena said to her, "So your name is now Rebecca Davis and mine is Sarah Davis, we will go change our name tomorrow." "No! Can't we just say their our names?" I guess so, but that means we pay everything in cash then." "Alright are you ready?" "I think so."

So how did you like it all? I hope chapter 1 is good, the story came to me about 3 hours ago and I had to write it fast before I forgot it all, so I hope you like it, please review!


	2. The Real Thing

Chapter 2

The Real Thing

"I can't believe we said all of those things to Serena!" Ami screamed into the night.

"Their must be a better way I can't stand seeing her like this! I don't know what to do!" Lita said also still in her fit of sobs."There is nothing we can do, do you all want us to go to her house and tell her, 'oh yeah Serena the reason we said all of those things was because the Black Moon threatened us that they would kill you and Rini if we didn't kick you out of the team and our lives' yea cause she would believe that, she would be even more upset that we lied." Rei said trying to be the strong one.

"You know Rei, hiding what you are truly feeling makes it even worse just let it out and don't hold it in idiot!" Mina yelled at her,

"STOP! All of you stop! Their has to be something that we can do that will assure Serena and Rini's safety other than pushing her away. At least you didn't have to tell you girlfriend that you were 'cheating on them' and watch their heart break right in front of you and pretend not to care! So I don't want to hear a thing from any of you! So even if she does forgive you guys, she'll hate me for all eternity."

Darien said to them all feeling like the most horrible thing in the world. They never thought of it in that way, and when they did, they realized the even bigger mistake they made.

The Next Morning

"Serena's mom called you too?" Lita said to all the girls including Darien running toward her house, only to find her mother in complete tears her father in shock, and her brother no where to be found.

"What's the matter Mrs. Tsukino?" Lita said to Serna's mother.

"Serena is gone! She left late last night and I don't know what to do! She left us all letters, do you have any clues as to why she might have left?"

Mrs. Tsukino said to them all, but they were too in shock with the news that they had jus received.

"What about Rini? Where is she?" Darien said demanding to know. "In the letter that she left us she said that Rini went with her."

They were all even more shocked at the news then before, "Well where are the letters that she wrote?" Rei said wanting to know some answers, "they are in her room, you are more than welcome to go up." She said to them.

They all went upstairs only to find two letters to them one to the guys, and one to Darien. "I really don't want to read this, I already know what she's going to say, 'I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!' that's what is going to be written on mine."

"and you don't think that'll be on ours?" Lita said to him,

"Well lets just read it, we deserve it anyway." Ami said to them.

Yet to their surprise, what Serena wrote was completely different then what the expected, they thought that she would hate them, when in fact she wrote that she loved them all still, after they all read the letter the saw five things wrapped on the bed with each of their names on one, and they opened them not to expect what they saw. Serena made every one of them a winter sweater for each of them in their favorite colors, and each had their sailor symbol on it which she did all herself the sweater and everything, they were so proud that they began crying again. "HOW?! HOW! How can we put her through all of that, and her not hate any one of us, not one! I feel like shit right now and I wish that this all never happened and that we were sitting here drinking hot cocoa with her and Rini right now!!" Lita screamed and began sobbing again, and this time Darien interrupted. "She still loves me, after I hurt her and broke her heart, how could she possibly love someone like me?! All I did was put her through pain, and she wishes me luck with my life?! How can she? I hate this I hate all of this." Darien said out loud as he began to cry knowing what he did was completely wrong and wished it never happened.

London, 2 months later

"So, how do you like the new place Rini?" Serena said to her,

"I love it! How are we affording it?" she asked Serena quizzically,

"Well the school is giving me money since I am independent, so no need to pay for school, also the government is giving me money so I can take are of you, and I have a job."

"Really? Doing what?" "I am a waitress at the restaurant two blocks down so just let me know if you need me."

"Alright will do mom"

"remember to everyone else you are my sister, so don't mess up okay?" s

he said to Rini seriously, "Alright sis, no prob.!"

"Well I actually, gotta go and head to work, so I'll see you tonight okay honey?"

"Yup no problem mom! Are you bringing home dinner?"

"Yeah, it'll just be late okay?" "Alright, see you later!" "Bye!"

after that Serena left and went to work.

Later that Night

"Rini! I'm home! I brought you home some Sheppard's Pie from the restaurant!" Serena screamed as she was trying to locate her little one, she panicked for a bit and saw her in her room crying holding a picture of herself, Serena and Darien.

"I miss daddy…" Rini sad as she clenched on to the picture tighter,

" I know you do honey, I do too, but Darien doesn't love me anymore, he loves Rei now, and we can't change that."

"Yes we can! He is meant to love you and only you and you know that,! So you have to train and we will fight side by side and be our own sailor scouts, together!"

Rini said louder almost screaming, "Rini keep quiet, no one must know about that but us, and you know that,"

"Why not? We can help the city here, and you can train and become a better sailor scout!"

"I don't know Rini, that's dangerous," You know you want to wear you sailor suit one more time, ad the more powerful you become, if you ever go back to Tokyo you can beat the Negaverse for good!" Rini said to her happily.

"you know what? You right! We can train here and become stronger, stronger than the other sailor scouts will ever be, and we will defeat the Black Moon ourselves!"

"That's it mom! And when that's all over, you and daddy can make up and become king and queen and have me and we'll live happily ever after!"

"I wouldn't go that ahead Rini. I don't see that happening any time soon."

"your right mom, well I'm going to bed." She said in a somber tone, "well what about dinner?" Serena said to her.

I'm not that hungry, good night love you mom,"

"Love you too Rini." And with that said Rini went off to sleep while Serena tried to eat what she could of the pie.

_Rini is right, I can become stronger and defeat all the wrongdoers here in London to improve myself and one day, oh one day I will show the rest of the sailor scouts how powerful I truly can be. _


	3. The Ever Awakening Silence

Chapter 3

The Ever Awaking Silence

"On news today, a new heroine enters the streets of London! dressed like a sailor, and captured two high rise criminals in the city last night and brought them to justice. Could this be Sailor –V? Or another heroine who feels the streets need some cleaning up? Stick around later to find your answers!"

The newsman said which was referring to the sailor known as Sailor Moon in Japan, but she was nothing here. So it is her job to try and bring wrongdoers to justice, while at the same time, build up more power to try and save everyone at home from the Black Moon.

It's been 2 and a half years since Serena and Rini left Tokyo to go to London, and they both know that they are not ready to head home just yet, in that time the both of them have become more stronger and learned more than they thought they would learn in that amount of time, Serena is now more powerful and has a new brooch and she wishes to become stronger, cause she knows while she has been training, the Black Moon is most likely doing the same.

"Well Rini, how was school today?" Serena said to the young girl, "Good mom, I got a hundred on my math test!" the young girl said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Well we know you have your father's brains and your mother's beauty," Serena said playfully.

"What do you mean? I never would have thought when we were in Japan that you would go to college, but now you actually like the idea of getting up in the morning and going to school and doing something, you have changed a lot mom since we came here." Rini said to her future mother.

"I know that, and you know what else? I think that we should go out for ice cream to celebrate your wonderful grade, don't you agree?" she said to the young girl already knowing the answer, "Well duh! Come on lets go that ice cream isn't going to eat itself!" Rini said to her and ran to her room to grab her jacket.

It was spring now, and Rini was in junior high, getting good grades, studying, and finally discovering boys. As for Serena, she's going into her third year at Brunel University in the fall. She is an Advertising major, not that she really cares, she is mostly trying to concentrate on her getting stronger and fighting as a sailor scout. She does care about her education, this is true, but she knows that most likely nothing will come of it. But she figured she had to major in something right?

In Tokyo

"So Darien, that's the second girl you've turned down this week." His best and loyal friend Andrew stated to him.

"Well how many times do I have to tell you Drew that I don't want to be with someone right now, let alone anyone? all the girls that have hit on me recently is only because I'm a great worker for Sato and Tanako." He said to his long time friend.

"Well duh, your not only one of the best workers for their company, but in their eyes, you're the best looking, so they can't go wrong with handsome and rich right?" he said to Darien.

"Yea exactly. That's why I don't want to be with anyone, at all Sere—" "Oh we all know Serena wouldn't have been like that Darien, but sometimes you have to let the past go." Said the young girl know as Rei.

"Get away from me Rei, your filth to me, and I never want to see you or talk to you again! I told you that many times! Because of you I lost the one and only woman that I would love and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

After saying that Darien left the arcade and headed for his apartment. In the past 2 and a half years, he hasn't been able to even look at another woman the way that he did to Serena.

When he walked in to his apartment, he hung up his jacket, sat down in his chair and picked up a black book and opened it. It was the letter that Serena had written to him the night she left, he couldn't bare to think that he purposely put her through the pain that he did.

He missed her every day more and more and didn't know what to do. He looked up from the book to see a picture of him, Serena and Rini. It scared him that he may never see the two of them again, and also that Rini may cease to exist one day.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?! I miss her and love her so much and she probably hates me more and more every day. _

_**That's not true Darien and you know that**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**I'm you! Who else would I be?! It states right in the letter there that she loves you and always will so you just have to wait, she'll come back to you, and you should know that too**_

_I know, but I miss her so badly and want to hold her, and hug her and kiss her, and things have gotten worse in Tokyo since she's been gone _

_**She knows that, do you think she lives in a shell? She'll be back one day, I promise you that.**_

_And what if not?_

_**Then you can kill me.**_

_Now why the hell would I do that?!_

_**Don't worry you won't need to **_

…_Alright, I'll trust you this time but that's it!_

_**Have I ever failed you before? **_

…_no_

_**Exactly**_

After Darien got finished fighting with his conscience, he decided to go make dinner watch T.V. and go to bed.

"Is this a new sailor? Or is it Sailor-V entering the scene again?! Stay—" he didn't even finish watching the rest of the promotion, it would just probably be about the scouts anyway. Since Serena left Darien swore to himself that he would never become Tuxedo Mask again until he had a reason to go save someone.

Back in London

"Haha! I'm so happy that we're going to get ice cream!" Rini said happily.

"I know you are which is why we are doing it!" Serena said smiling at the young girl.

As they were walking down the street Serena sensed an evil aura near by, so strong that she hasn't felt anything like it since she was in Tokyo.

"Rini go hide," "Why mom?" "Will you just do it?!" Serena screamed at her in pure panic. "Alright mom." After saying that, she walked off to the nearest alley.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" after saying those three little words, Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, and whether she liked it or not, so did Rini.

"Moon Prism Power!" Rini screamed as she transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Rini what are you doing?!" She screamed at her "I'm not letting you do this alone mom!" Rini screamed back, and Serena knew that it was useless to try to fight back.

"Hahahaha! I finally have found you Sailor Moon!" said the woman in green known as Emerald.

"What do you want with us Emerald? You have your own fight over in Tokyo with the other Sailor Scouts!"

"Oh yes that's right, it's such a shame that you guys broke up, if only they didn't care about your life so much, maybe you'd still be fighting side by side hmm?"

"What are you saying?" Serena said getting easily annoyed.

"Oh, you mean they didn't tell you why they did what they did to you?"

"No why?"

"Oh I'd be happy to tell you with no problem! Well them being such good friends pushed you both away, because The Wiseman threatened to kill you and that little rabbit of yours if you were to stay! And they knew that they weren't powerful enough to save you so they did what they had to do, shame huh?"

"Your joking…"

"Actually no, but it seems that Wiseman wants you to come back, because he didn't realize how weak the other scouts were without you and that man of yours." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You leave Darien alone!"

"Oh don't you worry he's lucky to even fight anymore since you've been gone, he's a complete mess. A pity really, such a handsome man wasted on a girl like you."

"You take that back! My mom is more beautiful then you ever wished you could be!" Rini said to her in anger.

"Rini get back!" "Oh so you show your face huh … little runt," Emerald said to her as she headed straight towards Rini,

"You leave Rini alone! You want a fight, you pick it with me!" Sailor Moon said to her a she headed towards her and kicked her knocking her down for a bit."

"You, you brat! You got my dress dirty! You will pay for that! I hope you enjoyed the information I gave you Sailor Moon, perhaps another day!" she said as she disappeared into thin air.

"Oh, get back you evil wench!" Serena screamed as she changed back to her normal self.

"Come on mom, lets just go home." Rini said to her sadly.

_I wonder, if what Emerald said about the scouts is actually true? Because if it is, they were only trying to save me, but they still could've told me honestly what was happening instead of hiding it from me, I don't know, lets hope to not have another encounter like that again for a while. _

Serena said to herself as the two of them started walking off to their apartment.

Well I hope you liked it so far! I'll have to write more to keep you guys coming! Tell me what you think!


	4. Changing Times

Chapter 4

Changing Times

Graduation Day

"Mom I am so proud of you!" Rini said to Serena as she was standing in the apartment getting ready to but her cap and gown on.

She was wearing a knee length white sundress, with flower patterns on it. It had a halter top and little yellow beads to bring out the dress at the dress line. She also had on a pair of sandals, white and her locket on a necklace, just in case.

Her hair the usual fashion, two meatballs, and pig tails coming out the back, little make-up was wanted and needed. Serena was a beautiful girl and she rarely needed make-up to make her look better than she already did.

"I think I'm ready!" Serena said excitedly, "You sure mom? Didn't forget anything?" Rini said to her.

"Nope I got everything!" she said smiling. She couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and have that degree in her hands by the end of the day. Her work really did pay off. She was getting ready to leave when Rini stopped her,

"Mom?"

"Yes Rini?"

"Do you think we'll be ready to go home soon? Since you have gotten stronger and I have too and also you have done well for yourself, like going to school and getting an education?"

"We'll find out soon, we'll know when it's the right time to head back home and when we do, we'll be the first ones at the airport getting a one way ticket to Tokyo! I promise!" she said to her smiling, which eased Rini's mind a bit.

It has been four years now since they left Tokyo, and Serena is already a completely different person and so is Rini. They have both been going to school taking care of themselves, and also been becoming stronger like they said they would while here in London. They know that soon they will be going home, but their both not sure whether or not now is the time for them.

Tokyo

"Good morning Mr. Chiba" was all that Darien heard while walking down the hall in the high rise building that he worked at.

"Good Morning…" was all he would say, he wouldn't even look up until he reached his personal secretary and wished her a good morning.

"Good Morning Melissa," Darien said "Good Morning Mr. Chiba, theirs a fresh cup of coffee and some doughnuts on your desk." She said to him informatively.

"Thank you Melissa, Don't know what I'd do without you." He said smiling at her, which made her laugh.

"Ahh, comfort…" Darien said as he sat down on his chair. "Mr. Chiba, you have a call waiting on line one." Melissa said through the intercom.

"Hello Mr. Chiba, I wanted to let you know that there is a new position that had just opened up for an Executive Advertiser of the company, so if you know anyone in mind please give me a call." The older man said over the phone.

"Yes, I see… sure, no problem" Darien said in response.

_Hmm… yup just as I thought, NO ONE comes to mind _

Darien said laughing to himself and started doing the new papers that he had to finish for the day.

London

"Mom! Congratulations!" Rini said happily to her mother a recent graduate from Brunel University.

"Thanks Rini, how about we go out to dinner to celebrate, hmm?" Serena said to the young girl.

"Yeah! That would be awesome come on lets go!" Rini said to her as she started pulling her down the street to one of the restaurants in town.

"So do you like the meal?" Serena said to Rini. "Yeah I like it a lot, but I should be asking you that, it's your big day"

"I like it I like it all…" Serena said to her as she stared off into nowhere in particular,, just thinking really, about school, work, friends, and Darien.

"Rini, do you think that we're ready to go home?" Serena asked her.

"Why do you miss Tokyo?" "A lot." "Well if you think your ready, we can go and you can get a great job, and we can get our own place it'll be great!" Rini said to her, but she realized why she was saying this and she became a little sad.

"I know you miss daddy too mom, but if you're not ready, you're not ready." Rini said trying to stand her ground, "Maybe you're right, let's get the check and go home. How about some movies?" "Sure! That'll be great!" Rini said excitedly as Serena got the check and they left.

Later that Night

"Did you like the movie?" Serena said to the sleepy child.

"Yeah mom but I'm kind of tired and I think I should go to bed." She said to her mother.

"Okay then, well go to bed, you need your rest anyway. Good night Rini."

"Good night mom." She said before she brushed her teeth and went off to bed.

Serena was still up watching T.V. she was ready to go to bed when she heard a faint crying in Rini's room,

"Rini, are you alright?" Serena said to her in worry, "yeah, I'll be fine good night." She said trying her best to not let her mom come in her room. "Well come here and give me a hug silly!" she said laughing, and when she saw Rini, the laughing completely stopped.

Rini was in tears standing in her night gown getting ready to go to bed and holding a picture of her family, but the thing that made Serena stop quickly was when she only saw some of Rini, she was what you could call slightly disappearing and it scared Serena to death.

"Rini! Whats the matter?! Tell me are you sick?! Is he Black Moon behind this! I'll kill them if th—" she was screaming in a rant until Rini stopped her suddenly "NO! it's not that at all…. It's, it's, because you and daddy are growing apart more and more everyday, and it's starting to take a toll on me, and it is less likely now for me to ever be born because we aren't in Tokyo anymore…" Rini said crying even more.

"How long has this been happening?" Serena said worried stiff. "About a month or two…" Rini said looking guilty, "Why didn't you tell me?!" "cause I know you would've went home without a thought and I knew that I couldn't keep it from you forever so there." Rini said scared of what was going to happen next.

"Well don't you worry, by tomorrow morning I will call companies in Tokyo and we will get a flight right back home alright?" she said trying to reassure her and herself.

"Okay mommy…" she said to her mother. "Well go to bed and I'll figure this all out by the morning."

Tokyo

"I have no clue what to do about this new position that just opened up in the company." Darien said to himself while he sat in his normal chair and looked at the picture of his family.

_Serena you have no idea how much I miss you and Rini, I wish you two could just come home… _

As he usually sat on his chair waiting for the day that his true love would come back…one day

London

"Hi, yes my name is Sarah Davis and I was wondering about the job opening that you have for Executive Advertiser…" Serena said to the woman politely.

Oh yes that spot had just opened up we're just waiting to see if any likely candidates will be eligible for the job," the lady stated.

"Well, all I ask is an interview, I just graduated from Brunel university with a 3.5 G.P.A. in Advertising, which is the reason I was looking for this job, I am recently living in London, but moving back to Tokyo immediately, is there any way I could maybe set up an interview this week?" she asked the woman.

"Sure, I'll give your name to the director, and he will meet with you Tuesday, 10:30, sound good?" the woman asked her, "Oh yes thank you very much miss." She said hanging up the phone. "Well mom what was that place you just tried to get a job for?" Rini asked her, "The company is called Sato and Tanako, I'm meeting with the Advertising Director Tuesday at 10:30 for an interview." She told her, "oh yay! So does this mean we need to pack?" Rini asked ecstatically, "yes it does, we're catching the next plane back to Tokyo!" Serena said happily. "Yay! I'll get my things!"

Tokyo

Daren was sitting in his apartment waiting for his food to be delivered when he heard his cell phone rang and saw that it was work.

"Hello, Darien Chiba speaking," he said to the person on the other end.

"Mr. Chiba, It's Melissa, sorry to call you so late, I wanted to let you know that the Chairman of the Advertising Department found someone interested in the job, and they would like you to interview her on Tuesday, 10:30." She said to Darien.

"Oh, alright I see… a woman huh? This will be interesting, email me all the information about this woman." Darien said to Melissa, "She is a current graduate of Brunel University in London majoring in Advertising with a 3.5 overall G.P.A." Melissa told him.

"Well this will be fun. Thank you Melissa." He said to her as the bell rang and he told her he had to go. He couldn't wait to see what this new employee was like, and he wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Long Awaited Hellos

Chapter 5

Long Awaited Hellos

"Hi, can I have two one way tickets to Tokyo, Japan please?" Serena said as her and Rini went up to the Service desk to receive their tickets.

"Alright then, and what name will that be under?" the lady asked her.

"That would be under Sarah and Rebecca Davis please." She informed the lady, "Well I'll take your bags and put them into checked baggage, here are your tickets, I hope you enjoyed your stay her in London miss." The woman said to her.

"I sure did, thank you very much." As Serena handed the lady their checked baggage and took their tickets to head for the terminal.

"Mom! I can't believe that we are going back to Tokyo!" Rini said excitedly.

"I know right? I can't wait! I'll be having a new job and meeting new people it'll be great!" Serena told her.

"Are we going to visit daddy?" The young girl asked her future mother, "Well I know that we will one day, but not soon. I have to make sure that everything is okay in Tokyo, and I just can't drop in and say, 'hello Darien it's me Serena, long time no see huh?' do you know what he would do?" Serena said to her trying to explain why she is taking this as slow as possible.

"But they'll know it's you mom, they know what you look like, duh I doubt they forget that hair of yours." Rini told her mother obviously.

"Yes I know which is why I am going to use the Luna pen to disguise myself so that they know that it isn't me until the right time." "But isn't that going to drain your energy drastically?!" she said to Serena worriedly.

"Yes it will, but it's a risk I am willing to take, their will be many nights when I'll sleep for hours on end, and hours where I won't be able to sleep at all, but it's better than showing up out of nowhere and them be shocked that I came back." Serena tried to explain to her.

"I guess I understand, so still Rebecca?" Rini asked disappointed, "Yup, still Rebecca, or Becky, whatever you like." She said to the young girl, "Becky sounds nice, I like that too."

As they finished off their conversation their flight number was announced over the loud speaker, "Now boarding flight 757 to Tokyo, Japan. Please form a neat line while we try to get you seated as soon as possible." The lady finished saying, as that had come to a close, both Serena and Rini got into the line awaiting their seats so that they could go back home.

As Serena sat down, Rini had been dying to ask her a question. "Will we be visiting you mommy and daddy?" she asked her hoping for the answer that she wanted to hear.

"Maybe, I really want to see them, but I just don't want to take the chance of being seen that's all." She said hesitantly to the young girl by her side.

She doesn't want Rini to know how much she missed Tokyo. She missed the cherry blossoms in the spring and how their was never snow and it was never cold, she missed going to school there and being with her friends that she knew truly loved her, and she missed Darien the most, but she would never let her know that. Right now the last thing she needs is to let her guard down.

A few hours later they landed in Hineda Airport, (which is a real airport in Japan) and all that Serena wanted to do was to get some sleep, she was tired to no end and she needed a couple days rest before her big interview.

"Alright Rini, were going to leave now and find the closet hotel near the Sato and Tanako building, so that it'll be easy for me to get home." She said to the little girl, as they both sat there waiting for their luggage to come down the chute so that they could get somewhere to stay and fast.

The Next Day

"Well I had a good night's sleep how about you mom?" Rini said to her mother as she saw that she was dosing off as she was drinking her usual morning coffee.

"I slept alright, well as could be expected I guess…" she said into her cup as she sat there trying to think what she could wear to tomorrow's interview, but actually hat didn't matter, since she was using the Luna pen, it new what would be suitable for the interview.

"Well do you want to get anything to eat mom? I'll order some food if you'd like some." Rini said to her, "You know what Rini? I would like that very much, can you order me some curry from down stairs?" she asked her, "Sure I'll call room service." Rini said as she picked up the phone and ordered a bowl of curry, and some chicken teriyaki.

Not to long later, the door bell rand that woke Serena up completely. As she answered the door, she saw the tall man who brought in their food and tried a taste before he left, just in case of any problems.

"Do you like it miss?" the tall man sad to Serena, "Of course I do it tastes like the food that—wait, who is your cook here?" Serena asked with a hint of curiosity, "Well it is made the one and only Ms. Lita Kino, what have you never had her food?" the man said almost in surprise.

When Serena heard of this she almost fainted, she couldn't believe that Lita was a famous chef in an expensive hotel in the middle of Tokyo. She was so proud of her! She knew that one day that Lita would be where she pictured her in life, but she never thought that she would be this well known, not at all.

"Really? Wow! That's an amazing curry that she makes, I'll have to order some more later!" Serena said to the man in excitement. "Sure ma'am if you need anything else just please let me know, and enjoy your meal." The man said to the two as they both said thanks and he left the room. By this time it was about 4:30 and knew that she would need to go to sleep early so that she could wake up refreshed in the morning.

"Good night Rini, I need to get some sleep." Serena said to the young princess, "Alright good night mom!" Rini said as they both hopped off to bed.

Darien's Apartment

"Well Serena, I have an interview tomorrow, bight and early, so I can't wait up for you tonight, but …I love you Serena" he said to where he normally sat in his comfortable chair, yet tonight he went straight to bed, for he had an interview with a young woman, and he has no clue what's in store for him!

The next Morning

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!!!!" Serena said screaming as it turned 10 o'clock.

"Well at least you don't have to pick out your clothes," Rini said to her nervous mother.

"Your right Rini! All I have to do is use my Luna pen and I'll be off!" Serena said happily, as she grabbed her pen and yelled those magic words, "Disguise power! Turn me into a beautiful, young business woman!" she said ad within seconds she was completely transformed.

She now had medium blonde hair, wavy mid-back length, with bright blonde highlights, was wearing pale pink make-up and sheer lip gloss, she had on a blazer jacket, gray, as well as the skirt, and her shirt button up pale pink as well. To finish off the outfit, she had on black thin heels, and jewelry to accent her features.

"Wow mom! You look great!" the young girls said to her mother, "Thanks, do I look like me at all?" she asked nervously, "No mom, if I didn't see you transform, I would've thought you were a stranger!" she said to Serena. "Good! Now time to grab my bag and go! Luckily it's not far from here." She said as she headed for the door. "Well good luck! Call me!" the young girl said to Serena as she headed out the door, "Thanks, and I will!" she said as she shut the door and headed straight for the elevator.

Sato & Tanako

"Good Morning Mr. Chiba" Melissa said to him as he walked into his office.

"Is my 10:30 appointment here yet?" Darien said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"No sir, but she till has 10 minutes," "Yes I know that Melissa, but does it kill a person to be early?" Darien said and Melissa looked somewhat upset, "I'm sorry, just haven't had my morning coffee, let me know when she arrives, please?" he said to her apologetically. "Will do Mr. Chiba." She said as she put her head down into more of her work.

"I hope I'm not late, I hope I'm not late!" she was almost yelling which caused the people around her to look at her suddenly.

As she rounded the corner she came to the office she was to meet the Director of Advertising, and boy was she nervous.

"Uhmm, Excuse me, my name is Sarah Davis and I am here to meet with the Director of Advertising, I was told to come here." Serena said in a nervous tone. "Oh, don't be scared, Mr. Chiba is a nice man," Melissa said to her and Serena almost went into shock

_Chiba?! No, it can't be… that is a common name in Japan after all, or it could be his alias… what!? Why would a good honest man need an alias?! I have to calm down and quick! _Serena was saying to herself not even realizing that she was being called into the office.

"Umm Ms. Davis?" as Melissa said that, it completely knocked her out of her train of thought. "Oh, yes! So sorry, was just thinking that's all, thank you." She said to the secretary and headed into the office.

"So Ms. Davis it is?" Darien said as he was facing the window, looking out to Tokyo, which made Serena more nervous.

"Umm, yes that would be me…" She said cautiously, "Well then hello Ms. Davis, My name is Darien Chiba, I am the Director of Advertising, nice to meet you." He said as he turned around slowly to face her and all she saw was pools of blue.

"I… I can't believe this," Serena said almost in a stupor, "Are you alright? Would you like some coffee, and a doughnut maybe? Melissa makes the best coffee." He said with a smile on his face.

He had to admit it, this woman was beautiful, and their was something about her eyes that he just couldn't look away, they had this sadness to them but at the same time happiness, he couldn't really explain it, but all he knew was that they were beautiful, as was she.

"Actually I would like that, I didn't get to have my morning coffee," she said as she laughed the worst laugh in the world it was a mix of nervousness, and fear, which made it very high pitched and redundant.

"You have no need to be scared of me Ms. Davis, I will do nothing to you but evaluate you, that is my job to see if you deserve this position." He said to her in all seriousness.

"Yes I know that, well then I guess on with the interview!" she said as fast and as loud as possible. "I'll make sure for Melissa to give you Decaf." He said laughing at her. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Serena said to him offensively.

Nothing I just think you don't need any caffeine with a voice like that!" he said laughing even more.

"Well you know what?! I can't believe—" she tried finishing her sentence but her phone rang, and she felt so embarrassed. "I'm sorry, really I am." "It's alright… are you going to answer it or no?" he said to her so she could make up her mind.

"I have to it's important." "Alright then go ahead." He said to her. "Hello? That's all you needed to tell me?! I thought you were in trouble! Pease don't do that again! Yes I'll remember alright, good bye, love you too." Serena finished as she hung up the phone.

"Your daughter?" he asked her wondering, which caused Serena to go into a fit of laughter about how on the money he was, but her was to not know, at least not yet.

"Oh no! that was my sister, one of the major reasons why I got this job." She explained to him.

"Oh really, do you care to share?" "Well sure my parents and matter of fact many people weren't there for me and my sister, we couldn't take it anymore, so my sister and I packed only the things that we needed and headed to London, she went to school, while I went to college and provided money for us to have food an somewhere to live, luckily it worked out alright, but the reason I brought her back was because 1. She missed Japan, and my reason was because she is getting sick and I need to find treatment for her." Serena said almost in tears.

"Well I am sorry to hear that, but I hope that she will be alright, and also I didn't mean to upset you, also I wanted to let you know that we didn't even have to go through this interview, you already got the job." He said to her making her almost shed tears of happiness.

"Oh thank you Mr. Chiba, you don't know how much this means to me!" she said jumping for joy." "Oh no problem, ad please call me Darien." He said to her as he gave her one of signature smiles. "Alright, thanks Darien." She said to him and smiled humbly before walking out of the room.

As she left the room, Melissa asked her how the interview went, and Serena replied back accordingly. "Wonderful! I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" Serena said to the woman as she left in almost a sprint. She kept running, not knowing what to think, and also not knowing what to expect next.

She kept on running until se reached the elevator in her apartment building and pressed the button to her floor not knowing how to explain this to Rini. As she finally got off of the elevator, she opened up her door with her key and awaited a smiling Rini.

"So… how'd it go?" she said not knowing what to expect.

"I got the job…" Serena said almost not even caring what she was saying.

"That's great mom!" Rini said to her, but she could tell that their was something wrong in her expression.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rini said worriedly.

Serena didn't know how to tell her, how to explain it, so she did what she thought she had to do, she just flat out told her.

"I saw Darien…"

So?!!! I hope you like it!!! Sorry it took sooo long to get up! I was just really busy, but here it is!!! Let me know what you think!


	6. A Soldier's Return

Chapter 6

A Soldier's Return

"You what?!!" Rini said in a voice of excitement and worry.

"Yea, I know, Darien just so happened to be the Director of the Advertising Department… hooray for me." Serena said to the young girl not knowing what to do.

"Well are you going to tell him?" Rini said to her, "No, not yet…. We'll just wait until the right time, I know this definitely isn't it, we'll know when." Serena explained.

"Well instead of being upset, why don't we go down to the arcade and celebrate by getting my favorite ice cream and by you getting your favorite milkshake!"

"Alright! That sounds good right about now." Serena said as the both headed out the door to the Arcade, Andrew's Arcade.

"Hi, uh… Andrew? Yes, can we please have one, banana split with sprinkles and chocolate syrup please? And also can I have a Strawberry-banana milkshake with chocolate syrup?" Serena said to the young man named Andrew, whom she knew very well, but couldn't tell him who she was.

"Sure miss, coming right up. Are you new to Tokyo?" he asked Serena and Rini as he was making their orders, "Oh no, we used to live here a while ago, but we moved to London and just returned." She said to him answering his question.

"Hey Dare, what's up?" Andrew said to Darien, his best friend since high school.

"I met a woman today." Was all he said to him, "Let me guess, you turned her down too?" Andrew said assuming the usual, "No actually, she was very beautiful, and I wanted to ask her out to eat or something, but I just couldn't." Darien said to him.

Serena heard two men having a conversation and she could've sworn she heard Darien, or Dare for short, but she thought, hey mind as well listen, who could it hurt right?

"I mean Drew, I haven't been with a woman since Serena, and I still love her, I have always loved her. But their was something about this woman; her eyes, she looked so sad, yet so happy at the same time, and I know that doesn't make any sense but that's what I saw." He said to Andrew becoming defensive.

"Whoa Darien, I believe you, did you ever think she might have looked like that because she was happy that she seen you and that she got the job, but sad because you were her boss, because now your relationship could be nothing more than professional." He said trying to have some explanation as to why this woman felt this way.

As Serena heard this, she began to laugh and thought that it would be funny to but in, so she did just that.

"Uhmm, Actually the reason my eyes looked like that was because I was tired since I didn't have my morning coffee and happy that you gave me the job." Serena said to them both as Darien looked over at the woman carrying the voice and was so embarrassed at what he had said.

"How much of that did you hear?" Darien asked the young woman cautiously, "Oh enough," she said laughing. "Yup enough for me to know that you think my sister is pretty." The little girl said who ran up beside Serena, also decided to join in on the conversation.

"Oh, so you must be Sarah's little sister?" he asked her quizzically, "Yup my name is Rebecca, or you can call me Becky for short. Hi!" she said happily to the man in front of her, not only because she was being polite, but because she knew that was her future father and she was so happy to see him again that she almost began to cry.

"Well hello Rebecca, and yes I do think that your sister is pretty, very pretty in fact." He said smiling as his looked changed from Rini's now looking Serena dead in the eyes.

She looked at him almost surprised at his sudden burst of honesty and didn't know what to say. "Um, well thank you Mr. Chiba—I mean Darien" she said blushing at him,

"You're welcome. I was wondering, if you might like to go out to dinner sometime?" he asked her hoping that she would say yes. "Sure, I'd like that." She replied. "Good, how does Friday, after work sound?" he asked her making sure that she didn't have any plans.

"That sounds great, I think I can do that, as long as it's alright with the little one over here, do you approve Becky?" she asked in a joking manner, "Yup! I like Mr. Darien, you said that he was really nice and I think he is, and he also thinks your pretty which is better, just bring me back something okay?" she said to Serena and Darien.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you Friday after work?" he said to her as he saw she was about to leave. "Yup after work Friday, I'll see you then!" she said happily as she waved goodbye and left in a flash.

"I don't know Darien, I have to agree with you on this, theirs something about her, she reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger on it." Andrew said to Darien as he was trying to figure out what was so familiar about her, "I know and I don't know what to make of it at all, I guess it'll come to me." Darien said wishing he knew who this woman reminded him of so much. He felt as if he was cheating by just going out to dinner with this woman, when he knew he had no intentions on doing anything with her but just going out to dinner and that was it.

"Why did we leave so fast?" Rini said as they were running down the street, "I have to get home fast!" Serena said to her in a pant, "Why? What's the matter?" "I barely have the energy to walk, the Luna pen took it all out of me, we have to get home quick!" Serena was saying as she almost fainted in front of their building. "Okay mom, come on I'll help you upstairs, let's go." She said to her as she drug her onto the elevator and pressed the button for their floor.

As they reached their room, Rini quickly opened the door, and laid Serena on the couch, so that she might get some rest. Serena took the disguise power off and was in her normal form weaker than ever and was ready to go to sleep. "You take it easy mom and get some sleep alright? I'll lock up, you get your rest for work tomorrow, I love you." Rini said to her hoping for an answer back, but her mother was already out like a light.

Darien's Apartment

"Well Serena, I met a woman today, and I will say that she is one beautiful woman, but she compares nothing to you." He said to the picture of him Serena and Rini.

"I wish you would come home I miss you and love you so much, but I can only do this for so long, you've probably moved on by now and found a man who treats you great, why wouldn't you right? I mean you sweet, caring, loving and beautiful, maybe it wasn't meant to be after all." He said to the picture in a sigh and decided to go off to bed.

Sato &Tanako

"Good Morning Mr. Chiba," Melissa said to Darien as she saw him walk in from the hallway, "Well good morning Melissa, I Sarah here yet?" he asked his secretary wondering, more like hoping she was here. "Umm, I don't think so, but I'll let you know when she shows up." "Alright then thanks." Darien said to Melissa in a somewhat disappointed tone.

_Damnit _ _i was hoping I would be able to talk to her before she got in to work and apologize about how I acted yesterday _he said to himself as he walked into his office and didn't sense another presence in the room since he was still in somewhat of a daze.

"Good Morning Darien, I thought I would bring you some coffee and some pastries." Serena said to him as she was looking out the window.

"Oh, well hello Sarah, thank you very much, and how did you know to go to my favorite coffee shop?" he said inquiring an answer, "Well I just went to pick up some coffee from a coffee shop, I didn't know it was your favorite, but awesome!" she said to him knowing well that the place she went to was his favorite coffee spot, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Well thanks, I also wanted to talk to you, I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday." He aid to her, "For what? You were a gentleman, I was just messing with you about the whole Becky approval thing, I just haven't been on a date for a while." She told him honestly, "Oh, well then we're on the same boat I see, interesting…now I don't feel alone." He said to her laughing. "So what's your reason for not dating?" Serena asked him hoping it wasn't because he ran out of women in the city to be with.

"Well I was in love with this woman, she was caring, loving, sweet, and beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I did something wrong one day, and she just got up and left and haven't heard from her since." Darien said looking almost like he was going to cry. "Uhm, and your reason would happen to be?" Darien said a little curious.

"Well me and this guy were together for a while and some stuff happened like I said I left here and I never seen him after that, I miss him still to this day," "I know what you mean." Darien said not knowing that she was talking about him.

"Well I guess I'll see you Friday then?" Serena said to Darien, "Yeah sure… can't wait." He said to her as he saw she was leaving the room for the day, "Me either. Bye!" she said smiling and she left the room. Oh and much Darien hadn't known how long she had waited for this night.

"Well tomorrow will be boring, Darien won't be working, so I won't have anyone to bother, hmm, I wonder if it's even worth it to come to work then tomorrow, I think I deserve a day off anyway. I'll just say Rini got sick, that's all." Serena said aloud as she was walking out the building to head home.

At Home

"God evening Rini!" Serena said with a big smile on her face "Hey mom!!!! I made you some dinner, so if you like, I made curry, I know it's not as good as Lita's but I thought that I would make you dinner since you've been working so hard." Rini said thinking that she would complain about Rini making her dinner when she did the exact opposite.

"Aww, Rini! You did all of this for me?! It's so nice I can't wait to eat!" Serena said as she quickly sat down at the table. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm taking off tomorrow, so we can go shopping if you like." Serena said to the little one with pink pigtails. "Oh yay! We can go to the mall really mom?" I can't wait! We have to definitely get you some clothes for when you see dad again!" Rini said in excitement. "Alright then, we'll d that, we'll go out to dinner and everything okay?" "Yup!" Rini replied back to her.

"Well I better go to sleep earlier than usual tonight, so that tomorrow will come faster!" She said to Serena as she was sitting there eating her dinner and fast, she just couldn't wait to walk the street of Tokyo again.

"Mmm, Rini… this is delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Serena asked her, "From you, duh mom…" she looked at her surprised to hear her say that, and just smiled. "I see that you have made dessert also? That looks good as well, but any dessert looks good to me and you know that…" "Yes, indeed I do, which I why I made cake and pudding!" Rini said happy to see her mother smiling at what she had done for her.

"Well come on, let's eat!" Serena said happily as she dove right for the vanilla cake that Rini made for her, "It's delicious Rini, after this, I'm going to go to bed alright?" Serena said to her as she was almost finished her dessert, "Okay mom, gotcha. I should be going to bed also." The little one said to Serena as they both finished their desserts and headed off to bed.

Darien's Apartment

"Serena, do you not hear me?! Even if you hate me, I want to see your beautiful face at least one more time" Darien said to himself almost in anger.

_She will never come back I know it…_

_**Don't give up so easily my friend**_

_Oh it's you again, what do you know anyway?_

_**Well, I know that I'm you, and also that you love Serena, because I do too, but you can't give up yet.**_

_Why not? I'm sure she's given up on me and is probably happy with another man by now_

_**You know her better than that Darien**_

_Do I? it's been four years, four years! And I haven't thought of anyone else but her!_

_**I know, but please just have patience my friend, she misses you as well and you know that…**_

_Whatever… _he said to his conscience in anger and thought that he should go to bed.

Thursday

"Wow! I forgot how cheap stuff was in Japan!" Serena said in surprise.

"It's not that at all mom, it's just that things in London were more expensive is all" Rini said to her.

"That is so true! Oh well that means we can buy more stuff than expected! Get whatever you want okay?" Serena said to her .

They decided to go into a clothing store, they figured that they needed some more clothing since they haven't went shopping in a while, So Rini was the first to try on some new clothes.

"Wow, I really like that outfit!" Serena said while looking at her future daughter in the mirror. She was wearing a pink knee-length dress that had red straps and red embroidery on the trim of it and red heels; she was also wearing red bows in her hair to match the outfit.

"I think you should get it!" Serena said to her. "Really?" "Yes indeed I do." Serena finished. With that outfit and about 5 more Serena took Rini up to the counter to pay for her things.

And now it was Serena's turn.

"Wow mom! I really like that dress, you look so beautiful!" Rini said to Serena as she stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a pale blue dress, with blue flower patterns on it, it had a yellow ribbon to tie around the waist as an accent, and she had on a simple pair of white sandals, but she still looked so beautiful, she caught every one's eye.

"Thanks, we should be heading to the restaurant soon. After I pay we'll leave, alright?" Serena said to the young one. "Sure! I want to go to this restaurant, but it's a little far from here," "So then we'll walk! Come on let's go pay for my stuff." Serena said as they headed out the door and to the restaurant that Rini was talking about.

"Mars, Celestial Fire… SURROUND!" was all you heard Sailor Mars screaming as she released her attack, but realized it did no damage at all, after the minion realized that she wasn't that powerful, she knocked Mars unconscious.

"Well maybe she doesn't like water!" Sailor Mercury said as she readied her attack, "Mercury, Ice Storm…. BLAST!!" She screamed into the air to release her attack, but saw that it did no damage as well. As she tried to warn the others to leave she was too late as she was knocked unconscious as well.

"I'll get you for that damnit!" Sailor Jupiter yelled into the night as she did what the others had done, got ready to attack, "Jupiter, Thundercrash… ZAP!!" Sailor Jupiter bellowed as she released her attack, only to have the same results.

"I'll get you for hurting my friends! Now DIE!!!" Sailor Venus threatened the minion as she came charging towards her more than ready to show off her attack, "Venus, Love me chain!" Venus let her attack go, only to see that it also had no effects.

"Hahahaha! You should all know by now, that you are all too weak to take on one of my minions, especially with out your leader! Hahaha!!!" Emerald Bellowed at them in mockery.

"What's the matter mom?" Rini said as she saw that her mother's face became serious.

"Remember when I told you to wait for the right time to reveal our true selves?"

"Yeah…"

"Well now is the time Rini…. Transform, now!" Serena screamed as she sensed the evil aura near by, and knew her friends were in danger, "Hold on a little longer guys, I'll be there…Moon Cosmic, Power!" Serena screamed into the night air while transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Moon Prism, Power!!" Rini did as her mother told her, and inside, she's happy that this happened… but will never admit it, not one bit.

"Hahaha! You can't do anything now that your leader is no longer your leader anymore…" "Shut up! You just shut up! It's our fault she's gone to never return!" Sailor Jupiter screamed at Emerald, "Yea I would do the same… we don't deserve a friend and leader like Sailor Moon…" Sailor Mercury said straining to regain her strength. "Well none of that will matter anymore, because I'm going to kill you all! Hahahaha!" Emerald bellowed as she was ready to finish them all off.

"Stop right there! How dare you ruin my day with my daughter and try to kill my dear friends, when I didn't even get to say hello? You'll pay for that one, I promise." Sailor Moon said to Emerald while making her grand entrance but not without her daughter by her side.

"Sailor Moon!" All the scouts screamed in unison. "Don't worry I got this one guys,"

"I stand for love, and I stand for justice too, I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over all evil…. And that means you!" Sailor Moon said to Emerald and one of her minions, then Sailor Mini Moon began to talk.

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon and in the name of the future moon I will punish you!" Sailor Mini Moon said to Emerald.

"Ha, you little brat, you'll pay for all the trouble you've put me through!" Emerald headed towards her getting ready to attack. "Don't you lay a hand on her; your fight is with me!" Serena screamed angrily for even daring to come near her daughter. 

Darien's Apartment

"Um, yes… I will be in work tomorrow Melissa… alright, I'll see you then good night."

Darien got off the phone and almost collapsed to the floor. "She's here….Serena's back!" he said in almost disbelief as he ran out the door to help her since he knew she was in danger.

Battle

"Don't you worry; I'll take care of you and your minion Emerald! Me and Sailor Mini Moon will, together! Go Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon said to her "Got it! Pink, Sugar, Heart…ATTACK!" Sailor Mini Moon released her attack and did some damage, that only got the minion mad so she went after Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon.

"Noo!!!!" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon screamed when they thought that they were going to die, a red rose stopped the minion's attack.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the both screamed and all that Tuxedo Mask could say was Serena's name over and over. "How dare you try to kill a woman who only tries to protect her friends and her daughter? You'll pay for that!" Tuxedo Mask said to the minion as he came down and attacked the minion with his cane. "Now Sailor Moon!" he yelled to her.

"…Right, Moon, Spiral, Heart…ATTACK!" Sailor Moon screamed as she sent out her attack and finished off the minion, "Now it's your turn Emerald!" Sailor Moon said to her as she went to attack her she disappeared, "Haha, maybe another time Sailor Moon, another time…" she disappeared completely.

"Damn her! I'll get her one day!" Sailor Moon said to herself as she was lost in anger and didn't realize everyone was staring at her in amazement not believing what was before them; the first one to speak was Lita.

"Serena… is that really, you?" Lita asked eyes filled with tears.

"Yes… it is Lita." Serena finally let out.

"Oh Serena!" They all said in unison and headed straight to her. They all exchanged hellos and asked each other how they were doing, and said hello to Rini. In the distance, one person didn't say hello, he was still in shock to see it was Serena… actually here!

"…Serena…" was all they heard and everyone got quiet and stepped back to see Darien almost in tears from joy.

"…Darien, been a while?" she said jokingly and all she saw was Darien running up to her and put her in his arms.

"Please don't ever leave again, I missed you so much, and Rini!" he said as he bent down and held her in his arms.

"Haha daddy!" Rini said with joy as Darien was holding onto Rini for dear life.

"I've missed you Serena…" Darien said pulling her into his embrace, "Oh Darien… I have missed you too, but now is not the time for us to be together, we will know when the time is right." Serena said to him, tears coming down her face.

If it's because of what I did I'm sorr—" " No Darien, that snot it at all, I forgive you, and I love you and I will love you—" "Till my last breath…" Darien said reciting what she had written in the letter to him the night she left. "You still remember?" she asked hoping it wasn't a coincidence, "Of course, I've waited for you to come back for so long Serena…" he said as he was about to kiss her, but Serena stopped it.

"Come on Rini we have to go…" "But mom," she said to Serena, "Rini now! Please let's go!" the only reason she agreed to listen to her cause she saw that her mother was in pain and couldn't bare being here any longer. "Alright…" she said sadly as they were leaving, "Goodbye, I'll be here but not yet, I have missed you all… and Darien?" Serena said to him.

"Yes?" he said back wondering what she was going to say,

"I love you…"

She replied back to him as one single tear shed down her face as she left as fast a possible to get home.

_We will be together soon my love, I promise, I just want you to know I never stopped loving you, and never will, one day, My Darien… _

Serena thought to herself as she was running wit Rini in the night to get to their apartment so that they may get some sleep.

Soo?!!!! I know it took forever long, sorry, but you can see why! I wanted this chapter to be perfect and I hope you like it all!!! With the powers I tried to make it so that it was in the Sailor Moon S Series so I hope it's accurate enough for you!!! Please R&R THANKS!!!!!!!!


	7. The Peaceful Night

The Peaceful Night

Chapter 7

The Apartment 

"MOM?!!!!!" Rini said to her mother, tears in her eyes.

"What did you want me to do Rini?! I couldn't get close to him, not yet… it hurts soo much…" she said with tears begging to come out.

"Well what are you going to do about work? I'm sure he'll know it's you" the young girl said to her, "I don't know, I guess just go to work as me tomorrow." Serena said in defeat.

"Ohh well, I guess we'll find out in the morning" Rini said as she headed off to bed.

"I guess so…" Serena said quietly to herself as she went off to her room for an alright night's sleep, consisting of sobbing every couple of hours in between.

The next Morning

"Good morning Melissa," Darien said as he walked past his secretary. "Mr. Chiba, are you alright, you look horrible," she said to her boss, "thanks Melissa, just not a lot of sleep last night is all." He said to her as he walked into his office.

He walked into his office, he took off his blazer and set it on the back of his chair as he walked to the windows to pull the blinds back when he noticed they have already been pulled back. "Hmm, that's strange, I know I always pull the blinds in before I leave work everyday," he said out loud not expecting an answer, but he got one, "I saved you the trouble and did it myself, I know you do that every morning, also got you a cup of coffee and your favorite muffin" the voice said to him. Him being as shocked as anyone would be, turned around to face the woman he had been thinking about the night before, and he almost was in tears.

Serena stood there in her normal meatball hairstyle behind the once opened door, wearing a professional, yet sexy business outfit. She was wearing a white lace top, almost see-through and a coal grey skirt that happened to be a little too short for some women's taste but certainly not Serena's, matching blazer, and black three inch heel shoes.

"You look beautiful Serena," Darien said to her while staring at her in awe, he slowly walked towards her as if he didn't believe she was really there. "Thanks, you look handsome yourself there Mr. Chiba" she said giggling in his direction.

"Why thank you Ms. Tsukino, may I?" he said to her as he gestured towards her hand asking if he could take it in his own. "Be my guest, this is your office, it would be quite rude to decline am I right?" "So very right…" he said in his low seductive voice, which made Serena feel as if she was being wrapped around in a blanket to keep her warm from the cold, she missed that voice many times on lonely nights in London, she longed to hear it again.

He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips for a quick, yet romantic kiss on the hand, he lowered her hand to her side but didn't let go, he pulled her towards him not forcefully, but full of want, need… for her to be close to him once again. He embraced her like she was the last person on earth and never wanted to let go of it, not one bit he never wanted to lose her again.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hold you like this again Usako…" he said into her ear which made her shudder against him, and by one word, just one little nickname brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't stop crying, "I think I have somewhat of an idea, I missed you so much Mamo-Chan." As she leaned against him to the smell of his cologne, Polo Black she assumed, because it filled her mind with sweetness and calming sensations throughout the body, yup Polo Black it was.

Darien pulled away from her just a little bit and he looked down at her with a smile on his face, he wanted to ask her something and she knew it, so she did what any future queen of Crystal Tokyo did, she asked. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? You want to ask me something?" she said to him, and an answer she was rewarded. "Well yes, kind of, this really sounds stupid… but I was hoping you might want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked her, and from the tone of his voice he sounded like a little boy in grade school asking his crush to sit and have recess together, but maybe it was like that to him. "Sure, but I'll have to go home and change though," she said to him. "That's alright, I think I can deal with dropping you off at home and picking you up an hour later." He said to her with an amused smile on his face.

"Alright then, well then it's a date?" she said to him, "Well whatever you want it to be I guess," he said to her, as he pulled her near and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I will see you at seven" he whispered into her ear. "I'll be there." She said to him low and husky, and somewhat breathless, (I wonder why? Haha ) after that little embarrassment she left the office.

"Are you alright Mr. Chiba?" Melissa said to him worried at the look on his face, "I couldn't be happier Melissa, honest." He answered with the world's biggest smile on his face. He was going to have a good day at work that company he offered a contract to should be calling shortly with a yes, wearing his favorite hunter green business blazer with his matching tie, and also can't forget that he has a date tonight with the woman of his dreams, yea that too.

Serena's Apartment

"So what do you think I should wear?" Serena said to Rini in a panic since she tried her best to find something in her wardrobe that Darien would like. "I like that really pretty blue dress that you have, you should wear that!" she said to her mother in excitement, she was truly happy again even more than before, sure she loved London, she met all new friends had a little more freedom, spent a lot of time with her mom, but she missed Tokyo so much, this was where all her true friends were, and her dad, and the future for her and the rest of the world.

"I think your right Rini, the blue dress it is!" She said happily as she ran off into her bedroom to find that dress and matching accessories. Once Serena was finished she certainly wore the blue summer dress suggested and for good reason, the dress didn't make her look gorgeous, she already did that on her own, and she made the dress look gorgeous! A rarity it seems. The dress was a dark royal blue strapless summer dress, it was light and airy which helped with the sweet an innocent effect, but hugged all of her curves showing out the best in her, it was like it had a mind of its own. The waist of the dress had a simple light blue sash tied into a bow to bring it out even more. She also had on blue hoop earrings, and blue ribbons on her odangos and through her hair, to finish it off she had on a pair of light blue heels. Perfect.

"Mom! You look great!" Rini said to her as she ran forward to hug her, while in mid run the doorbell rang in the apartment, she stopped and went to the door while motioning Serena to go into the next room as if to be called in, which Rini might try, being called in makes the sexy look more believable.

"Who is it?" Rini said to the other side of the door. "It's me Darien dummy!" he said from the other side of the door, and Rini whispered something like "lucky you are my future dad" but was too hard to make out. She opened the door to let him in and she had to stop and look at him for a second, because just as Serena looked gorgeous, so did Darien, go figure.

He was wearing a simple blazer, black with gray pinstripes and matching pants, as much as just that made him look nice, it wasn't that at all, he had on a crimson red dress shirt, and an almost Merloit colored tie, the colors made his deep, dark blue eyes stand out more than usual, which is a hard task, but he did it. He was simply… Amazing.

"Wow dad look at you!" she said and whistled right after that statement which earned her a laugh or two. "Well thanks Rini, glad to know you like it" he said while he tried to stop laughing as he heard another voice, not his, nor Rini's. "She isn't the only one Darien, you look, gorgeous" she said as she walked into the room.

What he saw stopped him right in his tracks when he looked at the beauty standing in front of him. "For you gorgeous is an understatement" he said to her as she began to blush, "Are you ready? I'm starving!" she said to him anxiously. "Well, some things never change." He laughed as he offered his arm to her, said their goodbyes to Rini and headed out the door.

"Good evening sir, madame, have you chosen your meals?" the waiter said to them. "Ah, yes, I'll have the Omuraisu and a side of Miso soup." He said to him, "and I'll have some Kari Raisu also with a side of Miso soup please." She said to him also, "Nice choices, I will be back in a few minutes with you wine." He said to him as he went off to give the cook their orders.

"So, then do you consider this a date, or just taking me out to dinner to catch up on the past four years?" she teased. "Well I guess a little bit of both…" He said to her as he looked into her eyes, "I never knew that you could look more beautiful than you normally did." he said gazing at her, "Why thank you Darien, I didn't know that red was such a flattering color on you, you should wear it more often." She said giving him a compliment back. "Well I'll take note of that from now on, the same for you also in blue."

"Well here is your wine, and you meals, restaurant's on a roll tonight," he said to the couple laughing as he put down their meals, said their thank yous and ate their meal. "Mmm, this is… Delicious!" Serena said in glee, "I haven't eaten this kind of meal in years!" she added while she sat there engulfing the food that she ate, as for Darien, he sat their watching her, not in disgust, but amazement, that even now, she still managed to look beautiful, that made him smile a little. He finally starting eating his meal when he began to speak, "How could you have ever forgiven me for what I did to you, for years I felt horrible for what I did to you." He said to her.

"Why you ask? Because I know that it wasn't true, I'll admit I didn't know at first, but Emerald came to me and told me that you all did it to protect me and Rini, how could I hate you all for saving my life?" she answered his question. "Yes, but you said that you still loved me the night you wrote those letters," "I did, and I always will, no matter what. I will always love you Darien." She said to him with a smile on his face.

They were just finishing up their meals when Darien had something to say, "Do you know what I would really like Serena…" Darien said to her in a low husky voice, "No, I don't… so what would that be?" she said teasing. "I would really like for you to come back to my apartment, just so we can talk more." He said with a sly grin on his face. "I doubt that, but alright, I'll let Rini know." She said to him as she picked up the phone as they were walking out the restaurant and to his car, a red Lamborghini coupe of course (my favorite car of all time!) "Wow Darien I never noticed how nice your car was, must have cost a fortune," Serena said admiring the beautiful work on his car. "Yea it was expensive but worth it I love this thing." He said as he unlocked the doors and the both of them got into the car, while doing this Serena was on the phone waiting for Rini to pick up, after a few rings she did pick up.

"Hello, Tsukino residence," she said as if she practiced it.

"Rini it's me"

"Oh hi mom what's up?"

"I won't be coming right home, so you don't have to wait for me alright?"

"Ohh, you and dad spending some 'alone time' together?" she said mischievously and Serena knew she was grinning.

"You could say that, but mostly to catch up, so make sure the stove, lights and T.V. are off and the door is locked before going to bed alright?"

"You got it, have fun tonight mom, you deserve it."

"Thanks honey and I will… good night." Serena said to her a she hung up the phone and turned her attention to road before them. She knew the way to Darien's apartment like the back of her hand. She used to stop by there at least once a day to say hi, or to bring him burnt of overly cooked cookies, but he loved them just as her all the same.

As they pulled up to the apartment building, Darien pulled into the garage and went up to the third floor, his apartment was on the tenth floor, but the garage didn't go up that far, so the elevator it is.

Once they got up to the apartment, it was like Darien didn't change a thing, still the same apartment, and the same things in the same place too. As you walked in, there was a table to the left of the door, with one single rose in a vase, and a picture of Darien and her next to it. Going further into the apartment their were a set of bookcases with all of his books, his chair next to a table near the bookcases with a lamp to one side of it, and the a sofa and a coffee table in the middle of the room. To the right far end wall was the kitchen with a bar so you could sit and eat, and to the left was the bathroom next to of course the bedroom.

"Well you certainly didn't change at least not the apartment from what I see." She said to him almost laughing. "Ha Ha, very funny Serena, when you are as busy is I am, you don't have to time to redecorate your already roomy apartment." He said to her, "Would you like some coffee?" "Sure, I could use a cup, would you like me to help you?" she said to him, "Oh no thanks I got it, just go and sit own and I'll bring it out," he said to her as she did what he said, she sat down while he got the coffee.

A few minutes later and the coffee was done, he came in with two coffee cups, sugar and crème on a tray and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. He circled around he couch, unnecessary but he had a purpose, he came behind the couch and grabbed Serena by the shoulders which earned him an 'ekk' of sorts, and he laughed while he sat there whispering into her ear and breathing heavily on her neck. "Serena, you look so beautiful tonight, you have no idea…" he stated in a low voice, sounding at first tired, but actually hungry, not for food, but a certain blonde on his mind.

She trembled under him and this made him smile to know that he still could effect her the way he did before, after that, he proceeded to kiss her lightly on her earlobe and then down her neck towards her shoulders, each kiss deeper than the last. "Darien you must stop, you are making me blush," she said in what she thought was her normal voice, but it was a little more breathless than usual, and she hated that cause she couldn't control it one bit. "Am I really? Then I'm doing what I wanted to do…" he replied back to her as he lightly licked the base of her neck and nibbled just a bit. "I've missed you Serena, the thought of you, the taste of you, I missed it all so much… and I would give anything in the world to have you right now," he said to her almost in an angry or impatient voice, but not towards her, more towards himself that he couldn't control his urges. Serena made it worse. After hearing this, it was her time to smirk. She turned around, her face inches away from his and she looked into those deep pools of blue that you call eyes, you could get lost in them forever, and from his arousal, his eyes seemed more dark and mysterious.

"Have you now? Well then that's a good thing I guess, at least I'm not alone on this one." She said to him trying to be as seductive as possible, but no need for that, Darien thought she was seductive enough normally, only god knows what would happen when she tried to be. She looked at him one last time, and leaned in to kiss him, and kissed him she did. She longed to feel those lips against hers since she saw him the day of the interview, but that would've given her away, and especially the night of the fight. But she knew that this was right and this is what she wanted more than anything in the world, she could feel their energies binding together like hot steel, she loved the feeling, and she wanted to be close to him, touch his chest, kiss it and many other things which must not be said but certainly acknowledged, she broke the kiss in somewhat of annoyance. "Damnitt!" she said and Darien woke from his dream of a kiss and back to reality, "What's wrong? He said. She did a little 'humph' and got up from the sofa and walked towards him. Darien expected her to slap him, when in actuality she did the exact opposite, she ran up to him and jumped into his arms with a forceful yet sweet kiss, this caught him off guard but he caught on immediately and began to kiss back. He lifted her up off the ground and started walking towards the bedroom not daring to break their kiss.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Serena? Because I can only go so far before I can't turn back." He said as he lain her on the bed breaking their kiss which Serena seemed a little unhappy about. "I wouldn't have let you pick me up and bring me into your bedroom if I wasn't so sure." She said flustered, "Alright then don't complain later that I didn't warn you." He said to her, "Oh, don't worry I won't." she said as she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her into a kiss.

Serena was a virgin, and she has been waiting years for the right moment for this to happen, and she didn't feel like delaying it anymore, she wanted Darien so badly, and he even knew that or he wouldn't have done what he did, but was he ever so grateful.

Do you like it? I hope! I know it is SOOOO long! But hey I had to deliver and I am working on the next chapter now, don't like leaving my readers on a cliffhanger of sorts. So please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chchchchanges!

Author's Note:

Warning!

This chapter contains lemons! So if you are not able to read this, I am so terribly sorry, but I had to do what the audience asks, and also what I do best! 

Also P.S. don't ask about the title, it just came to me haha

Now on with the story!

Ch-ch-ch-changes!

Chapter 8

"You are absolutely sure Serena?" he said to her one last time. "Oh will you just shut up Darien and make love to me!" she screamed at him, or well more ordered him too, and god did he listen.

"Alright, can't deny a direct order my queen." He said on her neck as he began making a trail of butterfly kisses from her neck, down to her shoulder and close to her breasts. As he did this he tried to unzip the back of her dress, and Serena who volunteered to help, raised her upper body off the bed so that he had easy access to the zipper, yet it was difficult for him to concentrate on it since her breasts were pushed up against his chest. By her doing so she earned something that sounded like a growl coming from deep within his chest and she began to smile.

Once her dress was off, Serena began to start taking Darien's clothes off. First the tie, then the shirt and the pants; when she was finished, all he was in was his boxers. Darien found some problem, and the problem was that the woman in front of him was still somewhat dressed, and this bothered him, a lot. So to solve this little annoyance, he bent down on top of her, unclipped her bra, and removed that in one swift motion, and then he proceeded to suckle on her breasts. Starting off with the right one, he began to massage it ever so lightly while playing around with the nipple with his tongue, flicking it back and forth, back and forth. While his one hand was busy, he took the liberty to take his right hand and search every inch of her body. His hand barely touching her skin while it traced the curves on her body, starting at the breast, down her waist to her hip, then lastly to her thigh. Once finished is little exploration, he move his hand under her thigh and lifted it towards his chest so that it was up in the air.

Once he finished with the right breast he moved to the left. While doing so he repeated what he did with his right hand for his left. After that, he began kissing the middle of her chest, and leaving a trail of hot wet kisses all the way down to her stomach. He had gotten upset again. To solve this other problem he had, he lifted he butt off of the bed and took her panties off as well. With him doing that, Serena paid him the same favor by taking off his boxers.

"My god Serena, you're amazing, I don't even feel worthy to have you." He said to her, "Well we seem to be agreeing on a lot lately," she said to him as she pulled him closer and they both kissed. It was filled with emotion, need, wanting, love. They longed to be like this one day, but thought that that day would never come, and now that it has, their emotions towards each other just seemed to pour over one another like a summer breeze. Just the feelings of their bodies together had them shivering; but in a good way, and they didn't want to let go.

"Alright Serena, I just want to know that before we do this, it might hurt a little bit so be prepared okay?" he said to her. "Just go slow at first okay?" she replied back by a nod of the head. He positioned himself over top of her and slowly but steadily moved in closer to her cavern. As he moved inch by inch he could feel it calling to him, and wanting to go as hard and as fast as he could inside of her but he promised he would be slow. He finally went in her, slow, as asked but did not break it yet, he spoke to Serena one last time. "Alright Serena this is where it hurts, are you ready?" he said to her. "umhmm…" she managed to get out and after that one little sign of okay he plunge into her, but not without a scream. He went as slow as possible as Serena sat there whimpering from the pain, "I can stop if it hurts too much," he whispered to her, "No, keep going, it will go away." She said to him but having it barely come out of her mouth. It did hurt, and she knew that, but their happened to be something else underlying it, something which made her not want to stop, pleasure. Although she was in pain, the pleasure soon overtook it which won Darien a series of moans that escaped her mouth. She began to rock against him to make one steady motion. Darien noticed this and began to rock with her movements so that they were one. He brought his face down to the attention of her breasts again and began sucking on one while massaging the other, switching back and forth. After doing this Serena's moans became louder and louder within each stroke and she panted out something from her mouth, "Darien, more… harder, harder please!" but it came out almost like a scream and after that, he plunged into her faster and harder with each stroke, he moved from her breasts to her neck while nibbling and licking her collarbone, then moving up to her mouth to ravage it once more.

She couldn't understand this feeling, it was so overwhelming and she had never felt anything more amazing in her life she just wanted to scream to her hearts content because she felt that if she didn't all that emotion would be locked up inside and would burst out later, so screamed she did. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! Oh Darien! Please no, don't stop more, harder faster please!!" she screamed at him, and he did just what she asked.

He couldn't help but be the happiest man on earth, he was in is bedroom with the most beautiful woman in the world to him, making love to her. He couldn't help but smile and think of how this moment couldn't be any more perfect in his mind. He looked down at her once more before bending down to kiss her lightly on the lips, then what was somewhat light an chaste happen to turn into sexual, sensual kisses that he couldn't bare to stop kissing them he thought to himself in his head for a couple minutes and dropped it all, he wanted to just focus on this moment, this time spent with her, like this…. He never imagined this happening to him again, at least not with her, but he was ever so grateful, (hope he remembers to thank his conscience later)

Serena was almost at her peak, but she didn't want it to end, she didn't know what to expect, was it painful? She didn't know, or did it feel good? Even better than what they're going through now? Nah, that can't be humanly possible, no one would allow that much pleasure from on particular thing. Well I guess she will find out. Darien was nearing his peak of pleasure also and the same as Serena he didn't want it to stop, but not for the same reasons. He knew what it felt like but he didn't want to leave her, he loved being inside of her, it was an amazing feeling that he never wanted to end.

They were both nearing the end, they could feel it. That unbearable feeling that you think it's going to hurt you, but for some reason you don't want it to end, no matter what happens, it felt like their insides were tearing apart and that they couldn't control anything within their bodies, their happiness, pleasure, pain… it was all too much to bare. As it soon came to an end for the both of them, Darien moved faster and faster within her and she kept up stroke after stroke, meeting him every time, this made everything for the both of them ten times as pleasurable then it was actually meant to be. More and more, their they went to low moans to full out screams, the were nearing so close that Serena begged him to go faster she couldn't take the pleasure bottled up inside, she wasn't the only one, Darien was having a hard time containing himself as well, do instead of containing it, he let it all go.

The pounded into her harder and harder, while she laid their breathlessly scratching his back with her nails not from pain but from pleasure that she couldn't take it anymore. He went faster and faster, more and more,

Finally, they finished. With them both in a fit of screams, they managed to say their names to one another.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien!!!!!!"

"UUUUGGGHHHHHHH, Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The both said as they collapsed beck onto the bed and Darien feel on her chest nuzzling at her neck like a little puppy and kissing her lightly.

"Well?" he said,

"Can we do it again?" she asked him eagerly, which caused him to laugh.

"Not right now, but certainly later…" he whispered into her ear and pulled himself off top of her and laid in the bed right next to her as they both fell into a light sleep.

Darien

_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride _the priest said to the both of them.

_Oh Darien, I have waited for this day all of my life! I love you so much and have longed for this moment between us _

_As have I my dear Serena, my love for you has never ended even through the stretches of time, and I will always love you till my last breath_

_Oh Darien!_

_They both kissed as they looked out at the crowed and walked down the aisle as new found husband and wife. _

Serena

_Push Serena Push!!! _Was all that she could hear over her own screams of mind shattering pain.

_Ohh, this baby is gonna get it! Your baby is gonna get it Darien!_

_My baby? So it's only my baby when it causes you pain?_

_Exactly!_

_Mr. and Mrs. Chiba, I would like to say congratulations, and that you have a wonderful, healthy baby girl. _

_A girl?! Did you hear that honey? A little girl, ohh I love my little girl!_

_Oh, now she's yours…_

They both laid their in one another's arms, both was smiles plastered on their faces from the dreams that they were having, because it was everything, and anything that they could ever imagine happening good for them in their life.

The NegaMoon

"Hahahaha!!! Ohh if they only knew what was coming! I love the shear fact that we will seriously scare them to death! Literally!" she screeched into the nothingness known as the palace of the NegaMoon, this made her happy because all she could hear was her laughter.

"Thanks to me I thought of making your territory so big so that I didn't have to deal with your cackle…" a low soft tone of voice came from nowhere, so low and smooth compared to Emerald's that it covered his completely.

"Oh, Diamond! How good it is to see you! I am soo happy that you have come to visit me! What do I owe this visit?" she said in a little annoying sing-song voice.

"Sapphire told me that you hard a sure-fire way to rid us of the Sailor Scouts, care to share with my dear Emerald?" he said to her low and seductive, but she meant nothing to him, he had no eyes for her. He only had eyes for one blonde haired blue-eyed queen uhem, I mean "future" queen.

"Well you see my dear, my plan was to get the little rat alone one day, and I know the perfect way of doing it, then by doing so… capture her, and the scouts will have no choice but to save her, and we will finish them!" she said laughing maniacally which made Diamond clench his ears shut for relief.

"Alright, alright! I understand! We'll use your plan if you stop your screeching!" he said pleading, and with that her laughing if you want to call it that stopped.

"I will do that and finish off the scouts, and I will gladly kill Sailor Moon with my bare hands…"

"No you ill not Emerald, she is mine, you hurt her, and you will not live to see the success of the NegaMoon in the future!"

"Yes my Prince…." She said quiet, and obediently like how a dog would react if it could talk, a well trained dog.

_I will have that beautiful blonde and she will be my queen whether she likes it or not, because no one and I mean no one says no to Prince Diamond… _he said to himself while smiling as he began to walk out of the dark abyss that was known as the territory of Emerald.

The Next Morning

"Uagghhhhh! I'm so tired!" said the blonde haired beauty as she stepped out of bed, not her bed, nor her room and then she remembered and smiled.

"Ahh I see your up my dear, I made some breakfast so just come out when your ready." Darien said while standing in the doorway, by her seeing him in just his pajama pants and nothing else she did something close to a squeal and jumped off the bed and kissed him.

"Well I think that this is good enough for me, but I don't know about you but definitely enough for me," she said to him while giggling profusely.

"As tempting as that sounds right now my darling, we have company."

"Oh, okay… well I'll take a shower and get dressed and be right out." She said to him as she grabbed the nearest towel and headed for the bathroom.

"You can use one of my t-shirts and lounge pants if you want" he said before he left the room.

After about twenty minutes later Serena came out to a room full with girls, ones that she knew of course, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei; but one was missing, Rini.

"What in the world is going on? Why is everyone here? This early in the morning nonetheless?" she asked to the group, they all began to talk at once and then she sat there for a mint end thought about it and said "Where's Rini?" she questioned half wanting to know the answer, whether or not she wanted it, she got it.

Lita is the one who answered her, "The NegaMoon took her."

Like it?!?!?!?!

Oh please read and review! I will love you forever!

Thanks!!!


	9. Authors Note!

AN: OMGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE IN MY FAN FIC FOR LIKE 10,000,000,000,000 YEARS!!!!!! SEE, WHAT HAD HAPPENED WAS...

My computer broke!!!!!!

Not to mention all of the work that I had finished for the fanfics that I didn't post yet had been lost!!!!!!!!!!

ALSO! I MOVED!!!!!

Yay go me!!! so now we have our own place and I have my own room:)

ALSO AGAIN...

I am taking 5 classes this semester soooooo biiiig responsibility, BUT DO NOT FRET! I will be here to save the DAY!

I WILL BE BRINGING MY COMPUTER TO SCHOOL AND TO WORK SO THAT I CAN WORK ON MY FAN FICS WHEN I HAVE SOME EXTRA TIME ASSSIDE FROM DOING HOMEWORK OF COURSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RIIIIIGHT ...

BUT ANYWHO I THOUGHT I WOULD ALL KEEP YOU UPDATED AND I AM ACTUALLY GETTING STARTED ON A NEW CHAPTER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...WELL...Now, hahahahaha you get the point! Laterrrrrrrrrr 3


	10. Undoubted Courage! Go Save Rini!

Chapter 10

Undoubted Courage! Go save Rini!

(A/N): SOOOO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SOOOO LONG TO POST THIS, I WILL KEEP WRITING AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, SO ... HERE YA GO!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What do you mean the NegaMoon took her?" Serena stated to her friends, and Darien, she sat there and looked at them, and as she did this a huge wave of guilt came pouring over her and she fell to the floor screaming out Rini's name, "RIIIIINNNNIIII!! I'm so sorry!! I swore that I would protect you always and keep you safe, and instead I bring you back home into danger... I'm so sorry..."

As she finished saying this, she was in a daze of loss and confusion, for four years this girl her 'daughter' had been by her side and they were always together, through it all, and now Serena felt as though she lost her whole world in a second flat.

As her friends noticed the state that she was in, they tried to intervene and show her that they could save her, and the best person that seemed fit to do the job was Lita, so she did.

"Listen to me Serena, we'll save Rini. We'll all save Rini! We'll go and kick their sorry asses and bring her back here and we'll throw a huge party! Right guys?" Lita said to her friends, as all of them agreed in unison.

A small smile of happiness spread across Serena's face, yet did not last long as she leaned in closer and said to Lita, "I knew it... I'm not strong enough, I still can't protect her on my own... maybe I should sit this fight out guys, you'll be better off without me anyway... I'll just bring you down." she said in defeat of her own self. Even from her efforts to make sure that Lita and Lita only heard her say this, she forgot how much of a loudmouth she can be, and from her friends hearing this, a certain raven-haired girl decided to stand up and talk.

"Serena, don't say such stupid things! I thought time away from here made you smarter but appears it hasn't! Listen to me when I say this... you are our leader no matter what happens, even when you were gone you were there in spirit, you were with us always, but we have become stronger than ever now that you have returned, not to mention, your powers have grown drastically from what I can tell, so don't deny yourself of that strength... we will fight the NegaMoon, together, and we will win together!"

Rei finally said to her which sounded more of a demand from her harsh tone, but Serena knew better and knew that she was only looking out for her.

"I think that is the single greatest thing you have ever said to me Rei, thank you." Serena said to her as she ran over and gave Rei a hug, wiped the tears from her face and stomped her foot on the ground in defiance of her emotions as she tried to push her sadness back for Rini's sake and said to her friends, "So where do we begin?"

After this single action all of the girls and Darien began laughing and joined in a hug saying things like 'that's the Serena we know and love' and 'welcome back Serena' which made her truly feel at home and ready to finish off the NegaMoon.

"So we all ready to kick some NegaMoon asses?!" Serena shouted to her friends as they all said 'yeah!' in unison, she knew that everything would be okay.

NegaMoon

"What are you going to do to me?" Rini was saying to no one in particular just to anyone willing to listen to her, which happened to be no one at the time, or so she thought.

"Don't you worry your little head you little brat... you'll be just fine, or will you?" Emerald said to Rini as she began laughing which sounded more like a screech which caused Rini to scream. As a result of this Sapphire came in and shooed Emerald away from the child.

"Damn you Emerald, there's a reason why your lair is set of in an alternate dimension!" He boasted at her,

"Oh you shut up Sapphire... you're always the party pooper," she stated to him with a small pout on her face as she disappeared to her 'lair' of sorts. (thank GOD! Haha)

As Sapphire tried to hush Rini and tell her to be quiet Diamond came in as if on cue, "Why is she cry-"

"Where's my mom?!"

"Oh don't you worry young one, your mom will be here soon, but I am afraid you will not be returning back home with her..." he pointed out to the little one in the corner, "What are you going to do to my mom?!" she yelled with force trying her best to be intimidating.

"Oh nothing, she will just not be the future queen of Crystal Tokyo once I am done with her, she will be my queen and mine only as it was meant to be!" he said with satisfaction in his voice.

"You can't do that! My daddy, and me? I won't exist anymore if you do such a cruel thing!" she started to cry thinking about what would happen if she seized to exist, well I guess nothing, since will never know anything about this life or her and her mom and dad, after thinking about this, she began crying more and more as she crawled into a ball sobbing in the corner of the... abyss I guess it could be called.

Tokyo

"Well when are we going to start? Their not going to hold her captive forever! We need to go and fast!" said Lita in a rush.

"No..." Serena finally spoke up, "What? why are you acting like this?! We need to save Rini--"

"I KNOW WHAT I NEED TO DO OKAY?! but do you really want to go into a battle not knowing WHAT in the world to expect and be prepared like that?! We haven't fought side by side for four years! Do you really think we could win with that? I mean I'm sure all of our techniques have changed, and I know for certain mine has, so we need to study how we all work together as a team again so we can go in prepared!"

"We don't have time Serena! We have to save her now! I know what you mean, but it is the only thing that we can do right now!" said Mina furiously.

"So we're all going to go in as different entities? If thats the case they'll be able to take us down sooner than I thought! If we go in like this now, we'll be done for, I'm sorry guys... but I came here to save my daughter, and if we can't at least take some time to learn how to fight together again, then I guess we're on our own!" Serena said to the gang.

"I guess that is how it's going to be then Serena if you feel that way, then we'll go in separately, and see what happens..." Rei said to her as if venom came out with her words, she was so angry.

With all of that said, Serena and the gang went their own separate ways to try and find Rini, once they got out of the gate of time, they all rushed to the NegaMoon Plalace. Mina and Rei went through the west side entrance, Ami and Lita went through the east side entrance, and Serena and Darien took the front entrance.

"_Don't you worry Rini! We will find you and I will save you! I will make sure that nothing ever happen s to you again!"_ Serena said to herself as her and Darien readied themselves to face off with the NegaMoon family, oh is this going to be interesting!

Sorry guys that this took soooo long to update, just let me know what you think and I can finish chapters later, personally, I think it's not the better of my chapters, but still good, Read and Review everyone!!

THANKS!!


End file.
